


Will You Listen To This Song?

by bikki



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Dongju is a horny drama queen, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Public Hand Jobs, but so is Geonhak, the other 4 just have minor appearances, this is equally soft and steamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:15:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23866627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bikki/pseuds/bikki
Summary: Geonhak has had enough.He knew it was his own fault for naively believing the youngest would be able to control himself for once but this time, Dongju just went too far. And Geonhak did not plan on letting him get away with it –in the end, they both knew that the maknae’s bark was worse than his bite.//Inspired by the "A Song Written Easily" MV behind where Dongju was shamelessly trying to undress Geonhak.
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Son Dongju | Xion
Comments: 23
Kudos: 164





	1. HOPE AND PRAY

**Author's Note:**

> new ToMoon here because what else do you do during self-isolation than getting into yet another kpop group and writing a self-indulgent fic even though you know jack-shit about anyone yet. therefore, the guys might be a bit OOC at times but i tried hard to get their personalities right.
> 
> also, english isnt my first language and while im somewhat confident in my overall skills, tenses still fuck me up big time...

* * *

It’s been a taxing day and a half; the music video for their newest song was to be shot in New Zealand, which was extremely exciting of course but also meant a 14 hours connecting flight all the way from Seoul. Geonhak didn’t mind flying per se but he definitely could do without all the stress and hassle that came with it. They left Incheon in the late afternoon and arrived in Auckland in the early morning the following day, a bunch of white and black vans already waiting for them in front of the Airport.

Usually, Geonhak has no trouble sleeping whenever, wherever; but because the other kids were so hyper, he didn’t find much rest on the plane and was therefore looking forward to a much needed nap that he would start in the car and extend until their first schedule later that afternoon. He let all other members get in the van first – Seoho and Youngjo who were sitting in the back as usual, then Keonhee and Hwanwoong - so he can take his favourite seat, in the front next to Dongju. Geonhak was about to slide the door closed when his manager’s hand appeared out of nowhere, holding it open.

“Guys, how are we?”

Everyone was yelling full of excitement and Geonhak wondered just where the kids were taking the energy from. Hwanwoong and Keonhee were still bouncing up and down in their car seats, when the manager clapped his hands to get everyone’s attention.

“I wanted to quickly update you on today’s schedule. While we initially said that we would get to the hotel first, we actually got the chance to check out the main filming site and I thought it would be a great idea. This way you can already get a feeling and prepare yourselves properly.”

Geonhak sighed; so much to his plans of finally getting some sleep.

“As we have plenty of time until the filming starts today, we should make the most use of it. So we are now heading to the second set to checking it out, maybe make some adjustments and will eventually move to today’s shooting location afterwards directly from there.”

A sudden stab to his waist made Geonhak slightly jump in surprise and he looked at Dongju in confusion. The younger one wiggled his eyebrows quickly for a few times, offering a sheepish grin. The one that usually meant trouble. _The one Geonhak really liked but would never admit_. He wasn’t sure what this was all about but he could feel himself getting shy under Dongju's gaze so he quickly looked back at the manager who was still talking.

“… will be no cameras as we will start filming for the behind scenes once the actual shooting starts, so just enjoy yourselves for now, alright?”

The group nodded eagerly and their manager shot them a warm smile before closing the door. Soon afterwards the car started to move. During the drive, Seoho, Keonhee and Hwanwoong were joyfully talking and hyping each other up while Youngjo and Dongju were taking pictures as best as they could through the tinted car windows.

Geonhak on the other hand let his head fall against the headrest, his eyes slowly closing. He didn’t plan on sleeping during the ride but he wanted to at least try and relax a bit. His arms felt heavy in his lap as did the rest of his body and he couldn’t wait to get out of the car to properly stretch and move after such a long, uncomfortable flight. A slight twitch ran through his body in anticipation, when suddenly, he could feel a hand on his shoulder. Geonhak opened his eyes and slowly rolled his head to the side.

Dongju's hand was lightly resting on Geonhak’s broad shoulder, gently pressing his fingers into the firm flesh and muscles as if he was playing the piano. The maknae ever so slightly turned his head towards the older one, barely looking at him from the corner of his eyes. And there it was again; that irresistible lop-sided smile. Geonhak swallowed.

After a while, Dongju's hand slowly moved to the back of his neck and Geonhak's breath almost hitched. While letting his fingers run small circles, Dongju was now full on looking at Geonhak, his head slightly tilted to the side, his smile and eyes radiating warmth. The older one suddenly grew restless; everyone and their mother knew just how much of a flirt Dongju was and it wasn’t the first time he was touching Geonhak like this in front of everyone. But the feather light touches on his nape felt strangely intimate and made Geonhak hyper-aware of the others, scared they might see.

And yet, Geonhak could do nothing but relish the moment while staring at the pretty boy next to him. He still remembered when the two of them were first introduced to each other and the tight knot that formed in his belly when he heard their future maknae laugh for the first time – he was instantly smitten and it still was the same feeling, even after all that time. Geonhak was sure that Dongju knew just how whipped he was for him and that the younger one purposely toyed with him at times. He didn’t mind though; if anything, he reveled in the little touches, the smiles and the looks.

While softly gliding his fingers through the short hair on Geonhak's neck, Dongju eventually resumed looking outside the window. Little gestures like these made the older one fall for the maknae even more and, while the sudden realization of just how much he truly liked him made his heart feel heavy, Geonhak could feel how his body slowly started to relax.

*******

The production team once again outdid themselves – never in his life had Geonhak seen a more beautiful scenery than this one. He has never been to New Zealand and truthfully didn’t know what to expect but he never imagined it would be like this; he was in complete awe.

Once they made it off of the highway, the driver took small streets that led them further away from the city and right into the mountains. After a few more curvy roads they eventually arrived at a sort of clearing, surrounded by a few steep hills and overlooking the sea. It was breathtaking, especially with the sun hanging high in the sky, reflecting beautifully on the water.

As soon as the van came to a stop, Keonhee and Seoho were already halfway climbing over Geonhak to get out of the vehicle; he couldn’t help but laugh at their glee and quickly unbuckled his seatbelt as well. Before he could make it out though, one hand on each of his shoulders pressed him firmly back into the seat. Looking up in confusion, Geonhak's eyes met Dongju's which were just inches from his - Hwanwoong’s and Youngjo’s loud chatter suddenly seemed far away and distant. Unconsciously, the older one opened his mouth slightly as if to say something but the fact that their maknae was _so close_ made his brain short-circuit.

Not only was Dongju staring at him intently, he was also biting his lower lip – Geonhak could feel how blood was rushing between his legs. And then Dongju jumped out of the car and was gone. Leaping out of the van himself, Geonhak exhaled a breath he didn’t know he was holding. _That little shit_. While all six of them were quite comfortable and generous when it came to skinship, Dongju for some reason become even more touchy-feely whenever they were travelling or overseas. But this, whatever it was, was different. The maknae has never been _this_ daring before and honestly, Geonhak was not looking forward to what else he might have in store.

A few desperate attempts and strained breaths later, Geonhak was finally able to calm down – he couldn’t believe that he was dangerously close to getting hard, here, with everyone around. _Just because of that brat and his beautiful eyes and pretty lips_. In order to get those sinful thoughts out of his head, he slapped his cheeks gently, making Hwanwoong and Youngjo who were just getting out of the car look at him suspiciously.

“You ok?”

“Huh? Ah, yeah. I’m ok hyung! Just uh… loosening up, you know.” Geonhak sounded extremely unconvincing, even to himself, and his fake smile and half-assed arm-stretching probably didn’t help. Youngjo once more squinted his eyes at him but probably decided it was best not to pry so he just let it slide, leaving with Hwanwoong in tow.

The next few hours went by quickly and, thankfully, without any further boner-inducing incidents. They each checked out the filming locations for their individual shots, discussed the script with the staff and took a bunch of selfies and pictures. At some point, they were all scattered and Geonhak found himself standing at the spot from which you could overlook the sea, with no one else around. It was so nice and peaceful.

By then, the wind has picked up a bit and cool air started to wash over him. It was a cloudless day and while the sun was glaring down at him unapologetically, Geonhak couldn’t help but shiver slightly and he closed the zip of his hoodie, burying his hands in its pockets. He was completely zoning out, entranced by the mesmerizing view in front of him, that he didn’t even hear the light footsteps slowly but confidently approaching him, gravel crunching softly. The moment Geonhak could feel the body pressing against his back, his own tensed up in an instant. He didn’t even have the time to turn around when he felt a chin heavily plopping on his right shoulder and hands gently fisting the fabric on his lower back.

“Found you.” Dongju's voice was playful yet soft, and right next to Geonhak's ear, sending another wave of shivers down his spine. Then there was an excited gasp. “Woah! The view is amazing, it’s so pretty!”

The younger one was literally buzzing while slightly bouncing up and down on his tip-toes and Geonhak couldn’t help smiling to himself; Dongju was so endearing like this. When another chilly breeze engulfed them, Geonhak felt Dongju shudder. The maknae unclenched his hands from his back and slowly moved them along his sides, burying them in the pockets of the hoodie and immediately interlocking their fingers. Geonhak flinched in discomfort; what if someone saw? _Try explaining that_.

“Hey, wha-“, Geonhak wriggled, trying to get the maknae off of him, “… stop, this is-“ , but the grip around him just got tighter.

“But I’m cold!” To emphasize his words, Dongju nuzzled his head into Geonhak's neck, his warm breath bouncing off of his skin.

“Still, not here wh-“ he tried again but was cut off instantly.

“Relax, hyung. There’s no one around.” He sounded so calm while purring into his ear. _Brat_.

Knowing damn well that going against the maknae’s will was futile, Geonhak stopped struggling and sighed heavily instead. Dongju has been ridiculously and uncontrollably bold lately and Geonhak had great difficulty handling him whenever he behaved like that. He sometimes was quite the clingy person himself but he at least knew not to cross lines when others were around. _Like grabbing someone’s dick during a live broadcast, with Keonhee sitting right next to them, for instance_.

“Mhhh, I like this. This is nice.” Dongju's gentle voice hauled him back to the present. Humming contentedly, the younger one snuggled a bit more into him, his soft cheek rubbing against his neck when he spoke. “We don't get enough moments like these.”

They have had sex a couple of times but this type of intimacy right now was the kind that, even after all this time, still made Geonhak's heart race. Especially with the maknae’s warm body pressed against his, soft hair tickling his cheek and the smell of grapefruit shampoo in his nose. Dongju was right, this really was nice. Feeling his body relax again, Geonhak leaned into the younger one, trying to pull him a bit closer while squeezing his hands gently. Once in a while, he liked to spoil Dongju.

Neither of them spoke and Geonhak got lost in his thoughts; he mused about how Dongju always managed to make him feel at ease by merely _being there_. Even though he often acted as if he would dislike it, Geonhak actually appreciated the maknae’s attempts to make him feel less shy – the encouraging laughs, the little touches, the overly excited cheers. Sure, Dongju also was an annoying, attention-loving diva but at the end of the day, Geonhak even liked this side of him.

A feather-like kiss on his neck pulled him out of his thoughts.

“What’chu thinking about?” The muttered sounded somewhat dreamy, as if Dongju had been lost in his own little world.

Geonhak hesitated; he knew feeding the maknae too much has proven to be a risky thing but he ultimately decided to answer earnestly. _Couldn't hurt, right?_ “You.”

For a long moment, it was completely silent and Geonhak thought that the wind might has taken his reply with it, but then there was a short, high-pitched laugh. “Oh my god. Hyung, that’s so cheesy!”

“Shut up.” He knew he shouldn’t have said it. _Live and learn_. To mess with the maknae, Geonhak half-heartedly tried to wriggle free from the embrace but eventually let himself be overpowered.

“Nooo, it’s cute! You’re cute.” Dongju insisted loudly and buried his face into his firm shoulder blade. His next words though were barely audible and Geonhak could have sworn that Dongju actually sounded shy. “And I like you. A lot.”

Unlike his dongsaeng, Geonhak decided not to make fun of him for these utterly sappy words, even though he really wanted to. Then again, and as much as he hated to admit it, they actually set free a million butterflies in his belly and he could feel how his heart picked up on speed. Right that moment, he felt the happiest he has been in a long time and suddenly, even with Dongju firmly wrapped around him, the boy he liked so much was not close enough.

Geonhak swiftly unjoined their hands and pulled them out from the hoodie pockets so he could turn around and cup Dongju's face gingerly. The latter was just staring at him in surprise, eyes wide and round, mouth hanging open slightly. _God he was so gorgeous_. Dongju blinked a few times as if to get out of a stupor, then slowly and gently gripped both of Geonhak's wrists, squeezing them lightly in anticipation.

He knew he was being a big-ass hypocrite for giving the maknae shit for being too blunt, but he just couldn’t let this opportunity slip through his fingers; softly pulling Dongju's face closer, Geonhak brought their faces together, let his eyes flutter close and connected their lips. It was a soft and sweet kiss that spread a familiar warmth through his body. He felt Dongju tippy-toeing slightly while making happy noises and he couldn’t help but smile at that. _God he was so adorable_.

After breaking the kiss, Geonhak made their foreheads touch while letting his hands wander from Dongju's cheeks down to his neck, the tips of his fingers absentmindedly playing with the short hair on his nape. Dongju sighed, gripped Geonhak's wrist a little bit tighter and leaned into his touches. This was pure bliss and Geonhak wished they could stay like this forever, but he knew better than to lose himself in fantasies so, with a heavy heart, he took a step back and opened his eyes. Dongju's shot open at that and he was staring at the older one with those big curious, _absolutely beautiful_ , eyes again. The maknae inhaled as if he was about to say something when there was a sudden shout.

“YA, DONGDONG-IE!”

Then more.

“DONGJU, WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?”

“WE’VE BEEN WAITING FOR AGES!”

“YO GUYS LOOK AT THIS HUGE LIZARD OVER HERE!”

The members were further down the path that halfway circled around a hill that kept the two hidden from them, but their shouts still reached them just fine. They both jumped a little in surprise and Geonhak let go of the maknae in reflex. While he couldn’t suppress the small smile that formed naturally at the chaos the others brought with them, Dongju was looking over his shoulder in the direction of where the yells where coming from, a big scowl on his face while absentmindedly picking at his fingers.

It was obvious that he was annoyed at the sudden disturbance and Geonhak knew that he had to diffuse the maknae quickly as he would be cranky all day otherwise which he _really_ wanted to avoid. Therefore, Geonhak closed the distance between them and once again cupped Dongju's face with his hands, planting a quick but tender kiss on his forehead.

“Come on, let’s go.” He didn’t wait for Dongju's reply but started to head back instead. A few moments later, the maknae had already caught up with him and briskly walked past.

“I swear to god, if Seoho-hyung is still messing with that damn lizard, I will kick his ass!”

* * *


	2. PUSH AND PULL

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter ended up being a lot longer than i thought, especially with the hotel room scene that was not planned at all.  
> i'm quite happy my dumb brain came up with it tho as i actually quite like it!

* * *

Geonhak knew that it was mainly his fault that they were late – if he wouldn’t have given in and catered to the maknae, _again_ , their driver wouldn’t have to speed through the streets like crazy, making him fear for his life. But that was the problem with Dongju; not only did he have a hard-to-control personality but he knew exactly how to play his cards to get Geonhak to act and react the way he wanted. And Geonhak fell for it pretty much every single time.

While they were sharing a rare moment of being solely by themselves, the others had already changed into the outfits for the jacket shooting and got most of their make-up done. Once they all met halfway down the path that snaked around the hill, Youngjo was sporting a major frown, looking quite distressed.

“Jesus, Dongju! What were you doing? I told you to find Geonhak and come back as quickly as possible. The stylists and managers are crazy mad, they are all waiting for you guys!” Even though their hyung’s voice was friendly, there was a certain strain to it, but before Geonhak had the chance to apologize, Dongju had pushed him slightly, urging him to keep on walking.

“Alright, alright, I got it, sorry. Nobody told me we were this pressed for time.” With the maknae’s hands still firm against his back, pushing him forwards, Geonhak naturally couldn’t see his face but he was convinced that Dongju was rolling his eyes.

Further down, Hwanwoong and Seoho were hunched over and pointing at something only they could see while talking with hushed voices. When they walked past them, Seoho looked up and excitedly smiled at them.

“Hey, hey, have you seen this-“

Without even slowing down their steps, Dongju retorted “Seriously hyung, nobody cares about your dumb lizards” and briskly moved them both past them. It was more than evident that Dongju was now in a foul mood. _Shit_.

They quickly made their way back to the main site where Keonhee was receiving his last touch-ups. Youngjo didn’t lie; the staff _was_ mad. After what felt like an eternity of apologizing – on Geonhak's part, Dongju hadn’t opened his mouth even once – they were finally allowed to quickly change and get seated so the make-up artists could get started one them. In the meantime, the other four were rushed to the shooting.

Eventually, they too finished being beautified and set off but not before their manager gave them a warning; he demanded, rightfully so in Geonhak's opinion, more professionalism and told them that he was not going to tolerate any behaviour that would cause further trouble. Dongju sighed deeply and Geonhak wished that, at least in times like these, the youngest would not feel the need to be an utter drama queen. The older one literally had to force him to bow and promise their manager to act properly.

With the driver now racing through the city and Geonhak’s life on the line, the latter made it his personal goal to keep the maknae as happy as possible at all times for the remaining time here in New Zealand. After all, he really didn’t want to die in a horrible car crash or incur their manager’s anger just because a certain someone couldn’t keep his hands to himself.

***

While the air was nice and cool, the sun was blazing down furiously on them and for once, Geonhak was glad that Dongju brought his favourite blue snuggle-blanket with him. They each held up one end of it over their heads, protecting themselves from the merciless heat while making their way from the van to the port. Honestly speaking, it did little to none to help shielding them from the sun, it was just too windy and most of the fabric was uselessly flapping around. In an attempt to steady their make-shift parasol, Geonhak closed the distance between them while holding onto the cloth more firmly, making his and Dongju's shoulders rub against each other in the process.

To others, they must have looked absolutely ridiculous, like some newlyweds or something, and seeing the camera of one of their PDs focused on them, he knew that the editors will definitely not pass up on the chance of making fun of them. Speaking of which; now that the official shooting had begun, they were surrounded by cameras for the behind footage which meant that Geonhak had to be a lot more careful and a lot less open about his attempts to keeping their maknae entertained.

Still feeling bad for having disturbed the meticulously planned schedule, Geonhak shyly announced their arrival to the camera, briskly brushing past it. There was a snack bar conveniently nestled-in next to the path that led down to the port and he could see Seoho standing further up on its steps, talking to another camera. This side of the building was completely hidden from the sun so he decided it would be best for now to seek refuge there.

“Ah, you’re finally here! They made Keonhee go next to keep things going.” Seoho chirped. Geonhak still felt apologetic and only offered an awkward “mh” in return, avoiding looking at his hyung.

Dongju on the other hand was already excitedly talking to the camera and he wondered if this kid even felt any sort of remorse. _As if_. Well, he at least seemed less egged-on - that’s something. Geonhak used this moment to inform the crew and to look around. It was quite a small port and from what he could tell was mainly used for private yachts, if their sizes were any indicator. The water was a beautiful blue-green and lazily moving, the low-slung mountains that surrounded it made this area almost look like a bay. 

The snack bar was actually a lot bigger than he initially thought with a lovely terrace right next to the water. Quite a few locals were resting on the comfortable looking benches, enjoying their drinks and food. Sun glaring strongly down on him, Geonhak soon felt uncomfortable under the heat and returned back to the shaded stairs of the restaurant. Seoho and Dongju were still lounging around there, occasionally talking to each other or the camera.

Geonhak realized that, after they both hurriedly got their outfits and make-up done, he hasn’t really looked at the other yet. Letting his eyes wander from Dongju's beautiful ash-brown hair that looked almost grey in direct light, to his eyes which he squinted hard to avoid the brightness that surrounded them, they eventually settled on his shirt. They went for a denim look for their jacket shooting and while Geonhak was lucky to be wearing a short sleeved shirt, Dongju was given the half-half dress shirt that still confused his brain; it looked like he had accidentally buttoned the white shirt with the jeans one over it. While it looked great on the younger one, Geonhak couldn't help but wanting to tease him.

“I think you buttoned it wrong.”

“No! It’s called fashion!” Dongju yelled in an instant, accompanied by a giggle.

“Mh, looks wrong to me.” Unconsciously, Geonhak reached out and fumbled with the buttons, his mind getting lost.

Dongju's next words came out as a quiet mumble. “Told you, it’s fashion.”

“It doesn’t matter if I play the song now right?” Seoho’s voice pulled Geonhak out from his daze and he quickly retracted his hand.

“What?” Both him and Dongju were confused by the sudden question.

“Well, I have a really funny story to tell about a particular line in Geonhak's rap.” Seoho shot Geonhak a knowing look and the latter immediately understood.

While it was a lot less funny to hear the story a second time of how his hyung’s sister had misheard some of his lyrics, it still got a laugh out of him. Geonhak decided to help with Seoho’s recap by rapping the mentioned part. They kept on fooling around for a while, sharing some TMI and tried their best to offer some good behind material.

At some point, the director had asked them to get ready for the group photos, so Geonhak begrudgingly left the sun-protected stairs and slowly headed towards the designated backdrop. On his way he passed Dongju and Keonhee who were playing around; by the looks of it, most likely reenacting a scene from a drama he hasn’t watched. He maneuvered himself past the camera that was filming them, making sure to not disrupt anybody and was immediately snatched by a make-up artist for a last touch up.

They finished the group shots quite quickly and after Geonhak and Dongju wrapped up their individual sessions as well, they were finally given some time to eat and rest. As the sun had already started to set, their recreation time was very limited though and soon enough, their manager hurried them back to the cars in order to get to the new set. Thankfully, this time the driver didn’t need to speed like a maniac and with everyone starting to get tired from the heat and the fact that this day has already been way too long, the ride was unusually calm.

Hwanwoong and Youngjo were dozing off in the very back, half on top of each other. Behind him, Seoho and Keonhee were looking out the windows, quietly but excitedly pointing out landmarks to each other. As usual, he and Dongju sat in the front with the latter scrolling around on his phone, annoyance written all over his face. Geonhak wasn’t sure if it would be a suicide mission to try and talk to him right now, but he opted for it anyways, gently pressing a finger into Dongju's thigh.

“Hey, you alright?” He knew it was a stupid question and the answer obvious, but Geonhak wasn’t in the mood to tip-toe around; while being the maknae, Dongju was old enough to speak up if something wasn’t up to his liking. Which, of course he rarely ever did. He was more the ‘you have to ask me a thousand times first before I actually spill’-type. _Damn_ d _rama-queen_.

Dongju barely moved his head and looked at Geonhak only from the corners of his eyes, one eyebrow raised and his voice low and cold when he curtly replied. “Sure.” The moment the word had left his mouth, he had looked back down at his phone.

Yeah, he was definitely _not_ ok. Despite his initial plans, ever since they got to the port Geonhak didn’t really have any time to spend with the maknae, but there was nothing he could do about that. Especially now, with everyone cramped in the car. Dongju's dramatic ass would have to wait a bit longer.

*******

The second location wasn’t all that far but by the time they had reached it, the sky had already turned a light pink. When Geonhak climbed out of the car, a shudder ripped through his body – even though the wind has completely died down, with the sun now gone it has become quite chilly. The outfits for this part of the MV were the same as for the jacket shooting; while they have made them sweat under the glaring sun just a short while ago, the thick denim now helped a bit to protect them from the cool air that surrounded them. Not enough for Geonhak's liking though.

Once they had finished the short tour around the set, he quickly jogged back to the car to get his hoodie as well as Dongju's blue blanket; although the latter hasn’t complained yet, Geonhak knew the moaning would have started sooner or later given that the youngest got cold easily. He made his way towards Dongju who was sitting on a bench a bit further from the others, still pouting and intentionally avoiding eye-contact. Without much thinking, Geonhak let the soft cloth slide behind the maknae’s back, carefully draping it over his shoulders.

Dongju's head snapped up at that; he was looking up at Geonhak, eyes big and full of confusion and mouth slightly hanging open. Like that, he looked like a little kid that was offered a big fluffy cloud of colourful cotton candy. _Absolutely adorable_. The soft smile came naturally to Geonhak and he pulled the corners of the blanket, gently drawing Dongju closer so he could tenderly plant a kiss on top of the maknae’s head.

It was barely more than a quick peck but he could feel Dongju tense up in surprise. Understandably so; while Geonhak was quite into skinship and often clung to others subconsciously, acting all lovey-dovey, especially in public, was still something he’d easily get shy over. This time was no exception and he soon felt the uncomfortable embarrassment creep up on him, making him leave the maknae behind without saying another word.

Hwanwoong's and Seoho's scenes were to be shot first so Geonhak alternated between monitoring them and lounging around, chatting with the others occasionally. The sun was steadily disappearing behind the horizon and the darker it got, the louder the city grew. There seemed to be a lot more people out on the streets now and their lively chatter mixed with the noisy street sounds, surrounding them in a bustling static. While it made some of the others kind of antsy, Geonhak didn’t mind – what he minded though, were the bugs.

He wasn’t sure what kind of insect they were, but they were tiny, little beasts that seemed to be drawn to him like moths to light. While he wasn’t scared of bugs, he still preferred them not to be _on_ him. Geonhak was wandering from one spot to the other while complaining loudly, trying to avoid them and eventually ending up in Keonhee’s shot for the behind footage. He was talking about having troubles with the choreography or something and even though he didn’t want to butt in, Geonhak couldn't refrain from voicing his displeasure.

“The choreo isn’t the problem here, those bugs are. There are so many!”

Before he could have went on, a hand was suddenly on him; Dongju silently removed the few bugs that had settled on the older ones’ hoodie while carefully tugging him out of the frame so Keonhee could continue his interview. Geonhak hadn’t even realized that the maknae had made his way over to them but he sure as hell appreciated the gesture. He shot a quick glance towards him; Dongju's eyes were roaming over his torso, making sure to not miss any, while a warm smile decorated his face.

At the final sweep of his hands, they lightly grazed Geonhak's neck, making him shudder. Not due to the unexpected touch tough, but because his fingers were surprisingly cold. By now, the sun had completely set and the temperatures must have fallen by a few degrees but as he felt pretty comfortable, he hadn’t realized how much cooler it has gotten in the meantime. Geonhak pondered over how to warm up the maknae and was about to offer him his sweater when Dongju's voice pulled him from his thoughts.

“All gone.” His voice was sweet and so was his smile.

For a second, Geonhak felt the indescribable urge to pull Dongju in for a hug, telling him just how much he truly liked him. Because he did like him, a lot, and probably more than what was good for him. Dongju was such a naturally warm, caring and loving person and he had Geonhak utterly whipped, making him fall in love with the coy smiles, the little touches and the hidden looks a little more each day. _Ugh._ This kid made him all sappy again and he had to mentally slap himself.

Keonhee's sudden laugh made the maknae walk over to where he and Youngjo were monitoring Hwanwoong's shoot and Geonhak followed suit, ending up between Dongju and Keonhee. The four of them kept looking at the small screens for a while, commenting on Hwanwoong's performance every now and then but soon turned into quiet onlookers. When a weak gust of wind blew over them, Geonhak's attention was drawn to Dongju who shivered slightly while trying to wrap the blanket tighter around his upper body.

Geonhak's body moved almost instinctively; careful not to put too much pressure on the younger’s body, he snaked his arms around Dongju's waist and let his chin rest on his shoulder, pressing as much of himself against the backside of the maknae as possible. Given that Dongju was a bit smaller, it was a somewhat uncomfortable position for Geonhak as it was straining his neck but he didn’t mind. The way Dongju was leaning back against him, sighing contentedly, was all the cared about.

Keonhee and Youngjo didn’t even bat an eye at them, too transfixed on the monitors in front of them. Feeling the maknae relax against his body, Geonhak allowed himself to snuggle into Dongju a bit more as well. If he had to be unashamedly honest, he loved whenever they would cuddle; their bodies just fit so well together and he loved feeling the slim frame against him, warm and soft.

After a while though they all got bored watching Hwanwoong, and Keonhee and Youngjo scattered off whereas Geonhak and Dongju stayed behind. They were falling in and out of silence, occasionally offering quick insights to the camera for the behind-scenes or were fooling around. By the way Dongju was dancing and joking around, Geonhak thought it was safe to assume that the maknae’s mood had improved and he felt confident enough to try and tease him. _Not the best idea_.

Wanting to snatch away the blanket from the younger’s slim shoulders, Geonhak walked towards him with grabby hands, claiming he was cold, but before he could get a proper grip on the fabric, Dongju had already wrapped his arms around him, drawing him closer and pressing their chests together. Getting on his tip-toes, the maknae tried to reach for Geonhak's face with his own and the absurdity of that moment evoked a loud giggle from the latter.

He couldn't say for sure but it felt like as if Dongju actually went for a kiss, which, of course wouldn’t be it, given that there was a camera directed at them, right? _Right!?_ At that moment, it hit Geonhak that he might have overfed the maknae with affection and if he really did, well then god help him. By the time he had finished this terrifying thought, Dongju had already let go of him but stayed within arm’s reach. With Geonhak now being super wary of the youngest, they resumed their chit chat.

A short while later, Seoho came back from filming his individual shots and regrouped with the two of them. Without missing a beat, Dongju lightly but firmly pushed him away, cheerfully but sternly telling him to leave. Honestly, Dongju was lucky that Seoho was such a chill guy; he knew from other groups that disrespectful behaviour like that towards a hyung had gotten quite some people into trouble already. The maknae must have had similar thoughts though as he quickly complained about always being portrayed as the mean guy - Geonhak and Seoho could only laugh at this half-heartedly.

Soon enough, it was Geonhak's turn to shoot and he was dragged off by a stylist so he could get his make-up retouched and outfit fixed. He didn’t know that Dongju's shooting location was close to his, so he was quite surprised to see him lurking around the car that he was going to work with.

It was some old, expensive looking convertible – he was not sure it if could have been considered an old-timer but truthfully speaking, he didn’t really care. He wasn’t big into cars and was more concerned about how he was supposed to do a good job acting with an immobile prop. Dongju on the other hand was apparently quite interested as he rudely shoved him to the side so he could snap a picture, all while spitting out some mean comments and teasing him for not having a license. Seemingly out of nowhere, Hwanwoong appeared and joined in. _Lovely_.

Geonhak's exasperation was short lived though as, sure enough, Dongju got himself stuck in the vehicle while playing around with Hwanwoong and was now crying out for help.

“The door doesn’t open! Help!”

From time to time, Geonhak would find himself questioning Dongju's entire existence and this moment right now would definitely have to be included; how a twenty year old person could get himself trapped in an unlocked, open-roofed car was beyond his understanding. Nevertheless, being the good hyung that he was – and because none of the staff had reacted to the maknae’s wailing – he trotted over and reached for the handle, opening the door from the inside. Geonhak couldn't stop himself from raising an eyebrow at the younger who seemed to try his best to hide his embarrassment by complaining, as usual. 

Without any further incidences, Geonhak was able to finish his shooting and was able to head back to the hotel with Hwanwoong whom he was sharing a room with. He considered staying a bit longer to monitor and support Dongju but quickly decided against it; he was freaking exhausted and was looking forward to much needed and well deserved sleep. Yet, when he and Hwanwoong climbed into the white van, he couldn't shake off the feeling that he should at least have said goodbye. 

*******

Geonhak sighed silently in exasperation. If it wouldn’t be for Hwanwoong peacefully sleeping next to him, he would have probably screamed instead. Ever since they got off the plane, he was craving sleep but now it just wouldn’t come to him. He has been tossing and turning for what felt like hours, to no avail. It wasn’t like he was not tired anymore, because he was, to the point that the exhausting was causing a light headache but maybe that was the problem; he was _too_ tired.

He remembered how his mother once told him that he had huge troubles falling asleep as a kid: he would force himself to stay awake, just a little bit longer to play some more, until he went beyond that level of healthy tiredness and would run on some kind of false energy afterwards. Before he could reminisce any more though, he was startled by the vibration of his phone that was lying next to him on the bed. Blindly reaching for it, Geonhak immediately regretted looking at the screen; the bright light stinging in his eyes. Once they had adjusted, he first noticed the time. 2:06 am. Hwanwoong and he went to bed at around 1-ish which meant that he has been trying to fall asleep for only about an hour. _Certainly felt longer_. Then he saw the notification and the reason why his phone came to life; Dongju had sent him a message.

 **From:** Dongju  
**Received:** 2:06am  
_you awake?_

Geonhak contemplated whether he should even reply but also knew that Dongju wouldn’t stop pestering him, now that the app has informed him that his message has been read.

 **From:** You  
**Sent:** 2:07am  
_no_

Dongju's reply came with lightning-speed.

 **From:** Dongju  
**Received:** 2:07am  
_can I come over for a sec?_

 **From:** You  
**Sent:** 2:07am  
_NO_

Not even 10 seconds later, there was a light knock on the door. Geonhak sighed. He really wasn’t in the mood for … anything, really, besides trying to finally sleep but the knocking didn’t let up. As he didn’t want Hwanwoong to be woken, he drowsily trudged to the hotel room door, opening it as quietly as he could. Dongju was on him in an instant, his arms quickly slung around Geonhak's waist, his face buried in his chest with the door silently snapping shut behind him.

“Hyuuung.” It was a long, tired whine.

“What are you doing here? I told you not t-“

“But I missed you!”

“Shhh, keep it down, Hwanwoong’s asleep”, Geonhak whispered, “and what do you mean? It’s been, what, two hours since we last saw each other!?”

There was a fine line between keeping Dongju happy and spoiling him and apparently Geonhak had crossed it; the maknae had tasted blood and was now on the hunt for more.

Dongju was full on pouting now. “That’s not what I meant. You didn’t even say bye!” _Knew it_.

The maknae really had tipped over; he was in full on cling-mode and Geonhak knew that he only had two options. He could either let him get away with it one more time, even though this could make Dongju insatiable, or firmly shut him down but risking very unpleasant repercussions. Geonhak sighed heavily – with these two being the only options, it was painfully obvious which one the better one was, especially in the long run.

Defeated, he moved his arms behind the younger, crossing them over at the small of his back. Dongju sighed happily, getting on his tip-toes so he could rest his head on Geonhak's shoulder while pressing himself even closer. Through the thin fabric of his shirt, he could feel the maknae's body heat which, to be fair, was quite comforting. His body started to relax and his eyes fell closed, his head resting heavy against Dongju's. Geonhak wasn’t sure how long they had stayed like that, wrapped around each other, swaying slightly, but pure exhaustion was once more unpleasantly spreading through his body. Right when his fatigue was about to overwhelm him, he felt a pair of soft lips on his neck.

Geonhak's eyes flew open and he gasped in surprise. He tried to push the maknae away but his tired muscles weren’t of much use, especially against Dongju's iron grip around his waist. The latter pressed another kiss on his neck, this time open mouthed and wet. His warm breath made Geonhak shiver and the goose bumps that formed prickled uncomfortably.

“Dongju, stop!” he whisper-shouted, weakly pulling at the youngers shirt.

But Dongju didn’t.

“Hey, I’m serious. Sto- _nngh_!”

Instead, he let his tongue glide over the sensitive skin right below Geonhak's ear and the latter barely managed to stifle a moan. His entire body felt hot and blood was rushing between his legs at an alarming speed. He usually wasn’t one to physically react quickly, but Dongju had the horrifying talent of getting him riled up fast. Wherever and whenever he wanted.

Geonhak's attempt to wriggle free was met with Dongju's hand pressing against his back, bringing them closer yet again. The latter went on to lazily nibble on a patch of skin, dragging his hot tongue over the reddening spot while mewling unashamedly. This was getting _very_ dangerous _very_ quickly - after all, Hwanwoong was still in the same damn room. _Shit_.

“For Christ’s sake, Dongj- _AH_!” Geonhak's groan was loud and high.

With those sharp teeth of his, Dongju had bit down into his neck as he forcefully pushed his crotch against Geonhak's, dragging his blunt nails down the backside in pleasure. The elder had a weakness for biting and with the added stimulus of their hardening members rubbing against each other, he found it difficult to stay quiet. _Shit_.

“ _Mmmh_ , hyung…”

Dongju moved his slips from Geonhak's neck to his ear and was now full-on moaning into it, all while continuously grinding his hips into the other’s. Geonhak's mind blanked as his body flared up; the stimulation too sudden and intense. He forced his mouth close and bit on his lower lip, a groan stuck deep in his throat. Breathing hard through his nose, he involuntarily closed his eyes while furrowing his brows, allowing the pleasure to wash over him momentarily.

“Hyuuung…want you…” Dongju's words were half whispered, half moaned – and full of lust.

Being lost in ecstasy, Geonhak realized too late that the maknae had repositioned one of his hands – namely from his back over his crotch. Without hesitation, the younger applied just enough pressure to make Geonhak's breath hitch, a garbled moan making its way past his lips. After another light squeeze, Dongju let his fingers slide from his dick up to the waistband of his sweats, slightly tugging at it. _Shit shit shit_.

Geonhak hated how easy it was for the younger one to reduce him to a panting mess, utterly at his mercy. The irritation that this realization evoked eventually pulled him out of his pleasure-driven stupor and he was able to clear his mind. In the blink of an eye, he had untangled himself from Dongju and had pinned him against the hotel room door, one of his hands on each of the latter’s shoulders. Dongju's eyes had widened in surprise for a second before they slowly narrowed, hazy with lust.

“Damn, didn’t think you’d actually fuck me right h-“ Geonhak quickly pressed a hand over the maknae's mouth, preventing him from saying another word.

He has always been very forgiving when it came to Dongju, but once in a while he had to remind him that certain boundaries were not to be crossed, or at least not haphazardly. Geonhak moved his face closer to Dongju's, until they were only a few inches apart, and voiced his reprimands in a deep, low growl. 

“Enough. You’ve had your fun, but this ends here.”

Dongju tried to free himself from Geonhak's grip, probably to protest, but the latter shot him a warning look, stilling him with it within seconds. The maknae's brows furrowed and he was staring at him in annoyance.

“Don't you dare look at me like that. Do I really have to fucking remind you that Hwanwoong is right over there, sleeping?”

Dongju only rolled his eyes at that. _God_ , this kid was driving him insane.

“I know you can’t keep your dick in your pants but not everyone is as uncontrolled as you.” Well that was a lie if he has ever told one, especially after showing such a weak side of him just mere minutes ago. Whatever, Dongju didn’t need to know.

But the maknae was a smart one so of course he had caught on immediately and Geonhak could feel how his lips formed into a sly smile under his hand. Dongju had raised an eyebrow and his eyes were full of mischief when he was staring up at him from under his long lashes. The younger clasped Geonhak's wrist, tugging to get the hand off of him. Geonhak let him.

“For someone as controlled as you, you surely seemed _very_ _uncontrolled_ just now.” Dongju really had the audacity to smirk.

“Playing along and losing control are two pair of shoes.”

“Whatever you say, _Doya_.” The maknae purred out the nickname. “Bet I can make you shoot with a single look.” He cocked his head to the side, cheekily grinning.

“You’re not seriously challenging me, are you?” Dongju raised an eyebrow at that. He actually was. _Very well_. “I’m giving you this one warning, Dongju, _don't bite off more than you can chew_.”

Without giving the other a chance to reply, Geonhak roughly pulled him from the door, opened it and shoved him outside. He shot him one last warning glance before closing and locking the door. Letting his head and hands fall against it, he shakily exhaled. _What a fucking day_.

Behind him, he could hear Hwanwoong stir in his bed. Deciding that it was best for him to get back into his own, Geonhak silently walked and slipped under the covers. He almost had a heart attack when Hwanwoong suddenly spoke.

“…nngh.. hyung…what’s….?” His dongsaeng was mumbling and Geonhak wasn’t sure if he was even awake.

“All good, go back to sleep.” Within seconds, silence filled the room – Hwanwoong must have fallen back asleep.

For Geonhak though, sleep didn’t come easy that night.

* * *


	3. DRESS AND UNDRESS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> big grammar-warning ahead: i have no idea if i got ANY of the tenses right in that flashback part - probably not, so please beware lol

* * *

“ _Hyung_.”

Geonhak wasn’t sure if he was still dreaming but was not even the slightest bit interested in finding out - instead, he pulled the soft sheets over his head and turned around. The moment he almost could feel himself tipping over and falling back asleep, someone called out to him once more.

“HYUNG!”

If he hasn’t been awake before, now he definitely was. _Ugh_.

There was a tap on his shoulder, barely noticeable through the thick blanket, then a light shake; Geonhak never thought he would see the day where Hwanwoong was the one trying to wake up another member. Even though his mind and body begged otherwise, he weakly kicked the warm sheets off of his body and sat up groggily. He didn’t feel ready yet to open his eyes and face reality, so he allowed himself a few more minutes of spacing out.

 _Heavy eyes, heavy head, heavy bones_ – it has been a short, restless night and thanks to it, Geonhak's entire existence felt like a big, weighty sack of potatoes. After yesterdays, or really todays, nightly visit from Dongju, Geonhak had been even more on edge and had ended up rolling around in the suddenly too uncomfortable bed for another good hour or so. Eventually, he fell into a light sleep. Now, a few hours later, feeling like he got run over by a truck, he wondered if he even had been asleep at all.

Forcing his heavy eyelids open, Geonhak winced at the bright light that flooded their room; he had no idea what time it was but his phone was out of close reach and he sure as hell wasn’t feeling like talking yet so he saved the question for later.

“Jesus, hyung. Wake up!” Hwanwoong's voice was friendly yet his words came with pressure. “It’s already eight and we have to leave in thirty minutes, so go and wash up.” Plopping on one of the cushioned armchairs, the smaller one shifted his focus from his hyung to his phone.

“Mh” was all Geonhak could offer in return. He lazily pushed himself off the bed and wobbled a bit in disorientation. Once he got his eyes to focus and the floor to stop spinning, he scuffled to the bathroom to brush his teeth, not bothering to close the door behind him.

“Why didn’t you wake me sooner?” he asked, mouth full of foam and voice raspy.

Hwanwoong didn’t answer immediately, probably too immersed in whatever he was doing on his phone, but when he did, he sounded irked.

“I tried. At least fifty times, but you were out cold.” The younger sighed. “But, I do feel kind of bad ‘cause you missed breakfast. Mhh, but so did Dongju. He slept in as well.”

At the mention of the maknae's name, Geonhak could feel his body tense up slightly and he grew wary; this kid has been dangerous lately, so it might be for the best to avoid him as much as possible for their remaining time here in New Zealand.

“Speaking of him! Did he come to our room yesterday? I thought I had heard him.”

Geonhak almost choked on the toothbrush. _Oh god, please_. In the mirror in front of him, Hwanwoong's reflection was staring at him suspiciously. Woongie was a smart kid and Geonhak knew that feigning innocence was unnecessary - but he was definitely _not_ going to outright admit that he was ridiculously close last night to banging Dongju with him barely 20 feet away.

“Uh yeah.. he uhm.. just came to complain… cause … we left without saying bye. I told him that you were already asleep and kicked him out.” Geonhak was quite proud of himself; that wasn’t even a lie, he just left out a few _minor_ details. “Sorry if I woke you up.”

“Ah, don't worry, you didn’t.”

Geonhak spat out the bubbly foam, rinsed his mouth and sighed in relief. He wasn’t sure just how much the younger one really had witnessed but decided to leave it at that; the sooner this conversation was over the better and as long as Hwanwoong wasn’t going bring it up again, he sure as hell wouldn’t either.

Twenty minutes later, the two of them made it down and through the lobby, out to where their van was parking. When Geonhak popped his head through the open car door, he could see that his usual seat next to Dongju and the one behind him were still unoccupied. Playing it safe, he chose to take the one behind the maknae, leaving Hwanwoong no other option than to sit in the front. He did protest a bit but the older one brushed him off quickly.

With everyone still sleepy, it was a quiet ride; most of the others were dozing off while Geonhak was looking out the window, taking in the scenery. Well, he tried to at least. In the tinted glass, he could see Dongju's reflection, staring at him with a look he couldn't pin down. Either way, it was unnerving, so he lightly pinched his nape through the head rest, making the younger one flinch.

“Stop that.” He whispered.

Surprisingly, Dongju didn’t retaliate but took out his phone instead, shifting his focus to the little device. Resting his head against the window, Geonhak let his eyes fall close and his thoughts wander; him and Dongju weren’t a couple, but they weren’t just sex buddies either. Sure, they have fooled around a lot and have gotten each other off numerous times in numerous ways, but the number they have actually had slept with each other could be counted on one hand.

While it has been a while since they had realized that there was a mutual attraction that reached beyond regular friendship, they both would feel closest to each other when they would just be cuddled up or lazily making out - especially with four other people living in the same dorm, sex wasn’t something they wanted to or could prioritize anyway. So, whenever they were sleeping with each other, they made sure to not only put their bodies into it but their hearts as well.

Their firs time suddenly popped into Geonhak's mind.

It was awfully awkward, both being super inexperienced and completely overwhelmed. They hadn’t planned to take it this far that night, but things got heated fast and eventually, Geonhak found himself on top of Dongju, straddling him. At that point, both of them were literally panting and the air had been filled with lust and anticipation. For a long moment, Geonhak had searched for any signs of discomfort on Dongju's face and when he couldn't find any, he had begun to trail gentle kisses down the younger’s neck while slowly unbuttoning his shirt. He would never forget the sweet, sweet whines that slipped past his pretty lips.

They took things slow that night, giving each other time to adjust, to get comfortable – both with each other and themselves. It was a night full of curious touches and gentle movements that had ended with Dongju sitting in Geonhak's lap, gently rocking together and moaning sweet nothings into each other’s ears until they both experienced a whole new form of utter bliss.

It was a very fond memory of Geonhak and one he would treasure forever – right now though, he couldn't help but feel a bit regretful. They all have been super busy lately due to all the preparations for their comeback and that didn’t leave much time for the two of them to spend with each other. Yes, Dongju has been a huge, uncontrollable pain in the ass lately but Geonhak knew that this was the maknae's very own way of dealing with things. He probably was just as frustrated as he was but contrary to Geonhak, he didn’t care whether others were around or not. Either way, Geonhak hoped that, once back in Korea, they would get proper one-on-one time, just for themselves. Until then though, he would try to stay away from Dongju as best as he could in hopes the latter would calm down, both his mind and loins.

A sudden weight on his thighs startled him out of his daze and when Geonhak sat up, he was met with a face so beautiful and so close to his, his eyes had troubles focusing on it. A quick look out the window and Geonhak realized that they have made it to the filming location, the car now empty except for him and the maknae, who was comfortably sitting on his lap.

“Shit, Dongju! What are you- … get off.”

Dongju didn’t move – well, minus the way he was pressing his ass down on Geonhak's crotch. Completely caught off guard, the latter couldn't avoid the hitched breath from escaping through his lips. A mischievous smile appeared on Dongju's face. _For Christ’s sake_.

“OFF!”

It came out harsher than he wanted to and Dongju was visibly taken aback for a second, narrowing his eyes momentarily. Not for long though; the sly grin reappeared on his face and before Geonhak could even move his arms to push him off, the younger had already planted a quick peck on his cheek and had hastily jumped out of the car. Geonhak sighed. _Looks like it’s going to be yet another awfully long day_.

*******

With everyone’s individual shots being filmed at different locations, it was thankfully quite easy to stay away from the troublemaker and with them being pressed for time, there didn’t seem to be many opportunities for joking around. They had to film everything that was planned for this site by today as their filming permit got only approved for this particular day; their manager had strictly reminded them of this fact and had made clear that he expected them to behave their absolute best.

After a few runs of filming the choreography with all six of them, they soon were relocated to their designated spots for their individual scenes. Geonhak was brought to a plateau-like area directly by the sea – it was breathtakingly beautiful. Much to his chagrin, he had a hard time concentrating on his acting, the loud drone that was circling around him to film didn’t do much to help. Trying his best to provide good scenes, he couldn’t stop his eyes from wandering around until he found himself looking back to where some of the vans were parking; coincidentally the same spot where he had kissed Dongju yesterday. He saw Youngjo and Seoho now standing there, pointing at him while talking to a PD’s camera. _Probably talking bullshit again_.

At last, he got the OK from the director that they got enough material and he was allowed to head back. Making his way through the little forest where Seoho was about to film his parts, he spot a familiar red lump in the corner of his eyes; stopping in his tracks, his feet almost naturally dragged him to their snack-bag. Eagerly shoving his hand into it, he pulled out the first thing his fingers had touched.

Sure enough, the rustling attracted Seoho and soon they were both munching on a sugary chocolate bar. Out of seemingly nowhere, a camera was thrusted into their faces and almost immediately, Seoho framed Geonhak for stealing all the food. For once though, the latter couldn't care less; he hadn’t had any breakfast and barely slept last night so right at that moment, this way-too-sweet treat was like a piece of heaven and way more important than getting back at his hyung for talking shit again. Not feeling in the mood for providing any content for their behind-the-scenes, Geonhak moved back to the main staging area.

Right where the hills opened up to create little patches of flat areas, a few tents were set up in which various staff members were busying themselves with ironing outfits, preparing food or checking different equipment. Geonhak walked over to the little foldable table that had all their personal belongings on it and searched for his phone to check the time; 12:08. _Nice_.

According to the schedule, he was now free to do whatever until shortly after one when they would film yet another group shot. For that one, different outfits were planned and Geonhak decided to get ahead of the game and get changed now to avoid any stress later on. He swapped the white dress shirt with an airy, purplish-blue button down that hung loosely on his shoulders. With the sun now hiding behind a thick blanket of clouds, he grabbed his trusty hoodie and slipped it on, closing it halfway. Geonhak almost dropped the fine silver-necklace that came with the outfit when a pair of soft lips connected with his nape.

“Jesus fucking Christ Dong-“ he wheeled around with the maknae's name stuck in his throat.

“No need to look so horrified. A little bit of love won’t kill you.”

Geonhak wasn’t sure which one was worse: the fact that, at the slightest physical touch, his brain had immediately jumped to Dongju - which would be a really bad habit to adapt - or the shit eating grin on Youngjo’s face.

“My god Geonhak, relax.” The hearty laugh of his hyung got him out of his stupor.

He subconsciously scratched the spot where Youngjo had kissed him and playfully hit the latter. With Dongju having been so clingy lately, he managed to forget just how touchy-feely the rest of the kids were.

“What’re you guys doing, dishing out kisses without me!”

Out of nowhere, Dongju flung himself on Geonhak's back, almost knocking them both over. In his surprise, Geonhak roughly shoved the maknae off of him, making him stumble.

“Stop that!”

Having been on edge since yesterday, his words were louder and angrier than he wanted them to be and Youngjo shot him a questioning look. Geonhak was a bit embarrassed by his overreaction and quickly wanted to diffuse the situation .

“It’s dangerous, with the ground being so uneven. What if you get hurt?”

Dongju's eyes lit up at that and he shot him a toothy smile while reaching for him with grabby hands. With the maknae being here, Geonhak knew he couldn't stay; it was obvious that he wouldn’t leave him alone. Pushing him away once again, Geonhak put on the necklace that was still in his hand and slowly walked away. But not before giving Dongju one final warning.

“Stop it,” the maknae raised one of his eyebrows arrogantly at that, “or you’ll have to suffer the consequences.”

Without looking back, Geonhak left.

*******

Walking around aimlessly to clear his head, Geonhak soon found himself at another small clearing that was littered with cars and people, most of which were local crew members. A few tents were set up here as well where some of their own staff were lounging around. When one of them jumped up and politely asked to film a bit for the behind-the-scenes, Geonhak for once was quite thankful for it; it surely would help calm him down and at first it really did. The PD asked him a few questions about the location and Geonhak gave his best to reply earnestly. Talking about how he was amazed by the breathtaking landscapes and the great food, he could feel how his mind started to clear up.

That was, until he saw a light-brown haired boy, covered in a bright blue blanket, approach him. For a second, Geonhak contemplated whether he should just move to a different location, _again_ , but that moment of hesitation was all Dongju needed to catch up to him. The latter energetically waved at the camera and instantaneously started babbling about the different kinds of animals they might see here - if Geonhak wouldn’t have felt so wary, he would’ve found it absolutely endearing. But he knew better than to let his guard down. Keeping some space between them, he continued listening to the maknae's incoherent comments on the most random things he apparently could think of.

At some point, the conversation shifted to their outfits and they were asked to explain the concept. Dongju jumped right into and continued to talk without a break, until the PD said something Geonhak really, really, _really_ wished she wouldn’t have.

“Can you give me further insight on this?”

By the time Dongju's hands were already on him, Geonhak hadn’t even had the time to blink. Fumbling with the collar of the dress shirt, the maknae's hands slowly glided along it, down to the front. Without even actually answering the question, he began to unbutton the shirt. Geonhak was completely dumbfounded - especially after he made it more than clear that he was not up for any more of Dongju's shenanigans. Looking down at how the maknae now proceeded to open up the shirt, Geonhak knew that he had to teach this kid a lesson. Playing nice obviously wasn’t working - he had to step it up a notch. _But how?_

“Here are your insights.” Laying his palms flat on Geonhak’s chest, Dongju looked at the camera and laughed cheekily.

As this wasn’t the first time Dongju had tried to undress one of the members, the PD only giggled, shook her head and left. Taking his hands off of Geonhak, he unashamedly threaded them through the latters’ hair.

“The colour is starting to fade.”

When Dongju looked up at him with, Geonhak met his gaze. At that very moment, an idea hit him and he immediately went into action by clutching the maknae's wrist and dragging him to one of the nearby parking minivans. Maneuvering them both behind one as to not be seen by anyone, Geonhak pushed the younger one hard against the car and straddled him by pressing one of his legs between Dongju's. Right when he rolled his thigh into the maknae's crotch, he connected their lips in a rough kiss.

A surprised moan rippled through Dongju and Geonhak used this opportunity to let his tongue slide into the boy’s warm mouth, pressing it against the other ones’. Proceeding to nibble at the soft, lower lip, he applied a bit more pressure between the maknae's legs and was promptly rewarded with a choked groan. Before he was able to rile him up even more though, Dongju's hands had flow up to his shoulders, forcefully pushing him away. Glaring at him, the younger one stuttered through ragged breaths.

“Wha- What the hell! Are you nuts?!”

Geonhak didn’t say anything and just leaned forward instead but Dongju was quick to slip away from him, almost jumping over the car while briskly jogging away. Weighing whether this was enough to shift the power from Dongju back to himself, he eventually came to the conclusion that, no, it wasn’t. Plus, it wasn’t satisfying enough; he wanted to see the maknae suffer a lot more than that. _Looks like Dongju's bad behaviours rubbed off_. 

Stepping out onto the clearing, Geonhak looked around: no sight of the maknae. As there were a total of only three resting spots nearby, he knew that he couldn't have gone far. Besides this one- where he obviously wasn’t – there was also the main site where the others were, and the one where they were dropped off when they first got here. Given that that last spot was where their private van parked, Geonhak thought it most plausible for Dongju to be there.

Moving as quietly as possible as to not alarm Dongju while letting his eyes roam around, Geonhak tried to look casual but the three local crew members he walked past eyed him suspiciously. Well, he must have looked kind of stupid - he certainly felt stupid, but that was just a small price to pay.

Geonhak was sure that the maknae would hide in their van, so, once he spotted the black car, he confidently moved towards it and looked through the darkened windows; even with the blinding sun hiding behind a thick wall of grey clouds, Geonhak had troubles seeing into the car, the tinted glass obscured his view too much to make out details. But then again, those weren’t necessary – Geonhak could tell that the car was empty. Well, almost.

Dongju's blue blanket was haphazardly thrown over one of the seats, dangling halfway off of its head rest. Geonhak looked around; another car was lined up behind their van, its front almost touching the back lights and besides a few more cars that were parked further away, not much else could be seen. _Maybe he_ did _run off to the others_.

Right when Geonhak was about to turn around and head back, he heard it; quiet, barely audible, and Geonhak would have almost missed it

“Shit!”

It came from behind the big car. With careful steps, Geonhak slowly walked around the black vehicle and, sure enough, there he was.

Dongju was crouched down with his head hanging low and his hands behind his neck, interlocking at his nape. He was mumbling to himself and didn’t seem to have noticed Geonhak's arrival yet, which the latter used to his advantage; he got on the younger ones’ level by squatting down right in front of him. 

“There you are.”

Geonhak was set on keeping up his demeanor, he needed to in order to be able to teach Dongju a good lesson, but he also _really_ wanted to laugh at how ridiculously fast the latter shot up, bumping into the car behind him while trying to take a step back. Still crouched down, Geonhak looked up at the younger one and couldn't help the sly smile; with the maknae's eyes opened wide and mouth hanging open, Geonhak had Dongju right where he wanted him. To keep him there, he grabbed and firmly gripped one of Dongju's ankles and put his other hand on his hip. When Dongju tried to get away nonetheless, Geonhak increased the pressure on his pelvis and clicked his tongue twice.

“You will stay right here-“

“Hyung, stop!” Dongju interrupted while pushing at Geonhak's shoulders.

“-until I’m done with you.” As soon as he had spoken that last word, Dongju immediately stopped struggling and Geonhak could feel him tense up under his hands, confusion and shock written all over his face.

“What do you mean? What are you- _ah_!”

Leaning forward a bit, Geonhak gently pressed the side of his face against Dongju's thigh; time to get things started. After all, he wasn’t here to listen to the younger one moaning around – well, at least not _those_ kinds of moans.

The fabric of the black dress pants that Dongju was wearing felt soft on Geonhak's skin, the smell of detergent still strong despite it being hours since he must have first put them on. Dongju's body heat seeped through the cloth, mixing with Geonhak's own warmth. Letting his head move up a bit further, he could hear how the maknae drew in a sharp breath. Motivated by this, he let his teeth sink into the clothed skin of Dongju's thigh, biting down hard.

“Jesus fu-!”

One of Dongju's hands flew up to cover his mouth, the other gripped Geonhak's shoulder even tighter. He was breathing hard through his nose now and his brows were furrowed, shooting Geonhak a look he couldn't quite pin-point. But then again, he didn’t really care; Dongju would not have a say in any of this, not this time. He would only get to take whatever Geonhak was willed to give him.

Feeling the grip on his shoulder soften and the maknae's breathing evening out, Geonhak proceeded to gently nuzzle into Dongju's crotch, adding slight pressure from time to time. Drawing in another sharp breath, Dongju's hand immediately clenched up again while he slightly hunched over, his other palm still covering his mouth to stifle his groans. Geonhak uncurled his own fingers from around the maknae's ankle, dragging them slowly up his leg and ghosting them over the growing bulge.

Geonhak couldn't help but scoff at the tent that Dongju was already sporting, especially after it was him who confidently claimed, just yesterday night, that he could turn Geonhak into putty with a simple look. Not that it came as a surprise; Dongju's bark often was worse than his bite.

As flattering as those dress pants were on the younger one, as much of a bitch were they to open; their weird slide-in button gave Geonhak a hard time and even after fumbling for a bit, he just couldn't get it undone with one hand. Releasing Dongju's hip, he undid the button and zip and slowly pulled down the pants a bit – just barely past the maknae's prominent hip bones. An airy breath escaped Dongju's lips and he started to push at Geonhak's shoulders again. The latter could feel him grow restless so he pressed a strong hand just below Dongju's chest, pushing him back slightly. Looking up from under his lashes, he let his voice drop.

“Be a good boy and stay still, will ‘ya.” 

“Cut the crap, Geonhak. You can’t be seriously fucking think- _ah shit_!”

Geonhak wasn’t one to insist on constantly being addressed with honourifics, especially when it came to the maknae as he would drop them as soon as they would get intimate anyway but right now, Dongju would have to play by his rules. To remind him of that, Geonhak had bit into the soft flesh just above the younger’s hip bone.

“Watch your language. I’m still your hyung.”

Kissing the reddening spot, he gently trailed more along his belly, feeling how Dongju's muscles tensed beneath his lips. Pressing more down his happy trail, Geonhak hooked both index fingers underneath the waistband of Dongju's briefs, tugging at them without pulling them down just yet. Dongju grew more and more impatient - if the way he was squirming was any indicator - but Geonhak wouldn’t let him have it this easily.

Going back to nibbling and sucking at that spot near his hip, Geonhak let both his hands rest on Dongju's waist, drawing small circles with his thumbs. After a good minute, Geonhak released the skin from between his lips, happy with the glaring red mark that definitely would stay for a few days. Looking up at Dongju who was staring down at him and breathing heavily, he let his eyes wander down until they met with a small dark spot on the maknae's boxers.

“Jesus Dongju, I haven’t even touched you yet and you’re already dripping.”

“Sh-Shut up!” Dongju's breathing was ragged and he looked away, visibly embarrassed.

Geonhak would have loved to tease the maknae more, but he only had a limited amount of time so he had to get things moving. Dragging his tongue over Dongju's clothed length earned him a high pitched moan and while Geonhak loved the fact that the maknae was vocal in bed – that beautiful voice of his could make quite the sinful sounds – they weren’t alone in a private room but out in the open, behind a damn car with people around them, so he needed Dongju to control himself.

“Keep it down. Or do you want someone to find us like this?”

Dongju shot him an angry glance but didn’t retort, even though he looked like as if he _really_ wanted to. Geonhak kept his eyes trained on the maknae and slowly pulled down his underwear; just enough to free his now completely hardened dick from it. Dongju's breath deepened momentarily and his eyes fell shut for a second. When he opened them again, they seemed to be a bit more hazy and unfocused but Dongju held the gaze.

Geonhak licked his lips and, without breaking eye-contact, slowly inched forward and down Dongju's length. He might have a small mouth, but that didn’t mean he didn’t know how to put it to good use; he had realized early on that relaxing his throat came quite easy to him, much to Dongju's delight of course. As Geonhak hadn’t had many opportunities yet to test that very special talent, he decided that right now would be the best time to find out his limits.

Giving his best to open up his throat as much as possible, he slid further down Dongju's cock while concentrating on slowly breathing through his nose. He could feel the latter’s hands gripping his shoulders, _hard_ , and slightly hunching over again while breathy whimpers made their way out of his open-hanging mouth. When Geonhak's nose almost touched Dongju's skin, he slowly moved back while hollowing his cheeks.

Geonhak wasn’t sure what impressed him more; just how much of Dongju he actually could take in or how quiet the latter was able to stay. Sure, he had told him to do so but that didn’t mean that Geonhak would make it easy for him. After all, this was about getting back at the kid.

Lazily sucking the tip, he let his tongue roll over it from time to time, drawing out muffled moans from the maknae. When he started to bob halfway down his length, he did it slowly, almost tantalizingly so. While Dongju's hands flew up to his face in frustration, Geonhak let his move to the backside of his thighs, gently kneading them. He knew that they were one of Dongju's weak spots; kiss them, bite them, slap them - you name it. Whichever it was, you were guaranteed a great reaction.

With quite some force, he dragged his blunt nails down the slightly trembling legs while sliding his lips over Dongju's cock again, taking him in as deep as he could. Dongju's reaction was instant; a shudder made his entire body tremble and he let out a breathy moan while one of his hands dropped on Geonhak's head – from the way it was fumbling around, he probably didn’t know what to do with it. Without letting the younger one catch his breath, Geonhak started to hum slightly. Then he swallowed.

Letting out a loud groan, Dongju's fingers in Geonhak's hair suddenly pulled hard, making Geonhak involuntarily moan around his dick. He knew that this wasn’t about him, but he loved it when Dongju was rough and he couldn't help the goose bumps that spread over his entire body. To get his focus back on the task at hand – _or rather the dick in his mouth_ \- Geonhak swallowed again, eliciting a string of moans and curses from the maknae.

“Fuck… _ah_ … god dammit… “

In desperate need for some air, Geonhak ever so slowly pulled back, making Dongju wince in the process. Looking up at the boy in front of him, it took everything in Geonhak's mind and body to not just back Dongju up against the car and fuck him right then and there – and if the way Dongju's hazy eyes were sparkling with lust were anything to go by, he probably felt the same. _Stay focused_.

With aching knees, Geonhak got up and let his hands move under Dongju's dress shirt. He slowly dragged them up while planting light kisses along the younger one’s neck. Dongju let his head loll back against the car, groaning weakly and Geonhak could feel the maknae's incredibly fast heartbeat beneath his fingers.

Geonhak had the overwhelming urge to suck that sensitive skin of Dongju's neck between his slips, marking him as his. Knowing that, right now, this was absolutely not possible, he opted for the next best thing; letting his finger roughly graze over Dongju's hard nipples, he quickly connected their lips into a sloppy kiss, swallowing the maknae's surprisingly deep moan.

With his palms flat against Dongju's chest, he slightly increased the pressure and backed him further up against the car. Going back to gently trailing kisses from his lips down to his neck, Geonhak dropped one of his hands down to Dongju's dick, the tips of his fingers barely touching the heated flesh. He knew that this would drive him crazy and, sure enough, Geonhak soon was bombarded with a breathy complaint.

“You’re _ahh_ … you’re gonna get on with it or what.”

Dongju tried to lean into the touch but Geonhak kept him flush against the van and, without retaliating, firmly gripped the leaking member, giving it a few strong but slow pumps. Almost immediately, one of Dongju's hands flew up to Geonhak's neck, gripping tightly, while covering his mouth with the backside of the other - ragged moans and strained breaths escaping through his long, slender fingers.

“ _Ffffffuck_ …”

Geonhak could feel a tremor rushing through the maknae's body.

Slightly loosening his grip, he settled for a taunting rhythm which he knew was just barely satisfying, if at all. Dongju was breathing hard now and his hand fell from his mouth while the fingers of his other one were raking through Geonhak's hair on the back of his head. Removing his own hand from under the shirt, Geonhak carefully tilted Dongju's head up with his index finger while letting his thumb run along the bottom lip. Averting his half-lidded eyes, the younger one tried to pull away but Geonhak didn’t allow it; clicking his tongue, he dropped his voice once again.

“Look at me.”

Dongju didn’t budge. _Seems like he needs a bit more encouragement_.

Increasing the pressure around the maknae's dick, Geonhak expertly twisted his wrist right when his slick hand got to the tip. Dongju's breath hitched but he was still avoiding eye-contact. Leaning in close, Geonhak let his lips graze Dongju's when he spoke.

“Come on. Eyes on me, handsome.”

With his brows furrowed and mouth hanging open, Dongju eventually complied and looked at Geonhak; his eyes had completely lost focus and, after being able to hold the gaze for a while, were roaming around the latter’s face aimlessly. Geonhak took his hand from the maknae's chin and pressed it on the cold metal next to his head while his lips found their way back to Dongju's. It was a sweet, tender kiss that lasted only for a fleeting moment.

Feeling the maknae's erratic breaths bouncing off of his skin in hot puffs, Geonhak let his lips wander back to his neck. He dragged his tongue over the heated skin while gripping Dongju's length tighter, stroking faster.

“ _Mmmh_ …. _more_ ….”

Dongju's desperation came out in choked whimpers, his breath sharp and quick, and Geonhak knew that he was getting close. Whispering into the maknae's ear, he made sure to deepen his voice as much as possible.

“Ask nicely.”

The hand in his hair pushed him closer in an unspoken demand.

“Nuh-uh. Use your mouth.”

Geonhak gently bit into the sensitive flesh right below Dongju's ear, careful not to leave a mark.

“ _Ah_! … Shit, I…. hyung _please_ …!” God, Dongju sounded so needy it made his own dick twitch. _Don't get weak now, almost there_.

“Good boy.”

Picking up a bit more speed, Geonhak let the palm of his hand roll over the tip occasionally and made sure to apply pressure whenever he slid down the shaft. When Dongju's moans turned into soundless, breathy whines, Geonhak knew that it wasn’t long now for the maknae to come undone – he had to be careful now.

“Hyung … _aah_ … hyung m’close…”

Dongju's hand fell from the back of Geonhak's head down to his shoulder, gripping it tightly. He was bucking into Geonhak's hand, meeting his strokes.

“… _close_ …. _nngh_..”

Geonhak pressed a gentle kiss on Dongju's forehead, whispering against his skin. “Want me to let you come?”

Nodding a few times, Dongju clawed at his shoulder even tighter.

“ _Ah, fuck… I- … mmmh_ … _please_ …”

“Well, too bad.” Letting go of the maknae entirely, Geonhak pushed himself away from the car and took a step back.

Seeing how Dongju's eyes flew open, searching his face is confusion, Geonhak couldn't help but to smirk. Sure, with his chest still heaving, his dripping cock out and his flushed skin he looked incredibly sinful and under any other circumstances, Geonhak would not have been able to resist the boy. But this wasn’t about himself; it was about revenge and, boy, it almost tasted as sweet as Dongju.

The maknae's breathing had evened out and he was drawing in small breaths as if we wanted to say something, but he didn’t seem to find the right words as he wasn’t able to form a coherent sentence.

“… I… what…?”

Geonhak raised his eyebrow at him and let his grin grow wider. Without saying anything, he was about to leave when Dongju grabbed his arm.

“What’s going on? Where are y -“

“You’re a big boy, I’m sure you can take care of that yourself.” Geonhak looked down and the maknae's still hard cock ostentatiously.

By the way Dongju's face instantly fell, the older one knew that he had grasped the situation. In a fraction of a second, the raw lust that had previously glimmered in his eyes was replaced by something dark and feral.

“You’re not serious, right?”

“I am. Just as serious as when I told you to stop messing around in the car. And the hotel room. And just half an hour ago. But you just wouldn’t listen. And now, look at what you’ve gotten yourself into.”

Dongju's eyes narrowed at that and Geonhak could feel how the fingers around his arm gripped him harder. When the maknae spoke, it was through clenched teeth.

“Don't you fucking dare.”

Taking a step closer to Dongju, he brought his face down to his level, almost making their noses touch. He was staring directly into those beautiful brown eyes when he replied in an especially low voice.

“Or what?”

Geonhak let Dongju stare him down for a few seconds but eventually, and without much effort, he freed himself from the maknae's grip, planted a quick and taunting peck on the corner of his mouth and left.

Stepping around the car, he sighed in relief when he saw that there was no one around. _Thanks god_. Letting his eyes scan the area once more for good measure, he quickly repositioned his slightly hard dick to make sure it wouldn’t show. He was quite proud of himself for keeping it together so well; this barely counted as collateral damage, especially if one would take into consideration that he had a trembling and panting Son Dongju at his full mercy just a few feet away. Geonhak shivered at the thought.

With quick strides, he made a beeline back to the main site. Keonhee and Seoho received touch-ups and Youngjo was taking selfies a bit further ahead while Hwanwoong was lounging in a foldable chair, shoving instant ramen into his mouth. When their eyes met, the smaller one smiled at him.

“Ah, there you are. We were wondering where you and Dongju ran off to.”

“Oh, uhm… We were just playing around over there.” He gave a quick nod towards where he just had Dongju beg to let him come. Geonhak cleared his throat.

To avoid eye contact, he walked towards the small table to look for his phone.

“You sure you guys just played around?”

Geonhak almost dropped his phone. He didn’t dare look at his dongsaeng and instead kept his eyes on the small device in his hand. There was no way he would know, right? _Right!?_

“Sorry, what?”

“Well, Dongju looks pissed. Like, big time.”

At that, Geonhak's head shot up and he, almost instinctively, looked back. Dongju was rushing down the same path with quick steps, his brows drawn to his nose in an angry arch with a dangerous aura surrounding him that screamed _highly flammable_. Calling the way he stared at Geonhak when he walked past him a death glare would be the understatement of the century; Dongju was literally fuming and, at that exact moment, it hit Geonhak that he might have fucked up.

Up until this point, he has had the upper hand, was in charge and in control. But what he had not thought of were the repercussions. Dongju wasn’t one to hold grudges - he’d tell you straight up that he felt wronged and would force you to make it up to him. Geonhak would know; they’ve been through this many, many, many times. But _this_ time, Geonhak had thrown in a variable that not even he could value.

“Jesus, the kid looks like he’s about to murder you. Just what did you do?” Hwanwoong giggled, almost spilling his food.

“Nothing.” 

“Well, whatever you did, seems like you’re in trouble.”

When Dongju came back after getting changed with an overacted smile on his face that always meant bad news, Geonhak realized that Hwanwoong was right.

He really was in deep shit now.

 _Fuck_.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i honestly cant believe it. this is my first ever finished fic (i say while my other 22 wips stare at me from the dark deep pits)
> 
> while writing it, i feel like ive learned and grew a lot as a (hobby!) writer!  
> im really proud ive managed to write a full on smut scene - not that it is any good but up until this fic i had the hardest time creating one myself despite having read at least 43 trillion.
> 
> im sorry though for 2 things:  
> 1] i feel like Geonhaks personality was all over the place in this and very contradictory at times  
> 2] the ending is kind of abrupt but i didnt wanna unnecessarily drag it out so while it probably feels like a random cut, i think this was the best i could have made it
> 
> also: while i was working on CH1 i thought of maybe writing this from Dongjus POV so this might become a 2 part series!
> 
> for now though, i would love to thank everyone who read this fic and left a kudos and/or comment - i didnt think i would care this much about those things as i wrote this fic mainly to get it out of my system and maybe improve myself in the process but wow. you guys made my heart fucking flutter with joy and i really appreciate it.  
> THANKS (っ˘з˘) ~♡


End file.
